The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Some manufacturers rely on products from suppliers in their production. Manufacturers often employ regimented schedules that are planned carefully. Thus, when a supplier fails to provide products to a manufacturer, the manufacturer's product can be stalled, thereby costing the manufacturer time and money and potentially delaying shipments to its customers. Thus, a system that can predict when a supplier might fail to deliver its product may be helpful. Also, a system that can help identify the best alternative supplier may be helpful.